That Wrong Feelings
by gwiyomiprincess
Summary: EXO FANFIC. Pairing: BaekYeol Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol,Park Eun Hye Hey guys, this is my first ONESHOOT EXO FANFIC! Enjoy -


THAT WRONG FEELINGS

Cast: -Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Eun Hye (OC)

Genre: Friendship,School-Life,Romance,Yaoi

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: FF ini murni hasil pemikiran diri sendiri, sama sekali bukan hasil mencontek(?)

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah bersahabat selama 3 tahun, selama itu hubungan persahabatan mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka bahkan hampir tidak pernah bertengkar, meski terkadang ada sedikit kesalahpahaman di antara mereka namun mereka mengatasinya dengan dewasa sehingga masalah kecil tidak menjadi besar.

Baekhyun sangat suka membaca novel dan komik, ia tinggal seorang diri di apartemen karena kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat rapi dan selalu menomor satukan kebersihan, tiada hari tanpa bersih bersih baginya. Lihat saja apartemen miliknya, semua tertata dengan rapi pada tempatnya, ia juga mempunyai banyak rak buku dan ia menata bukunya dengan baik. Bahkan ia mengurutkan bukunya sesuai dengan abjad dan warna!

Sementara Chanyeol adalah anak yang pemalas, ia tidak suka dengan yang namanya bersih-bersih. Di rumahnya yang bertugas untuk bersih bersih adalah pembantunya. Baekhyun suka mengkritik sifat Chanyeol yang jelek ini namun Chanyeol tidak pernah mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun -,-

Namun, Chanyeol adalah sahabat yang baik untuk Baekhyun. Ia selalu ada disaat Baekhyun membutuhkannya, ia selalu menuruti perkataan dan ajakan Baekhyun. Mereka hampir melakukan semua kegiatan bersama-sama. Chanyeol juga sering menginap di apartemen Baekhyun jika ia sedang merasa kesepian. Mereka tidur bersama dalam satu ruangan dengan satu tempat tidur yang besar dan penuh kehangatan. Terkadang mereka menonton sebuah film atau acara di TV mungil Baekhyun yang terletak di kamarnya sebelum tidur. Dan seringkali Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu nina bobo agar Baekhyun bisa tidur dengan lelap. Baekhyun sangat suka memeluk lengan Chanyeol saat mereka sedang tidur bersama dan berjalan bersama, seringkali Chanyeol membelikan barang-barang kesukaan Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat senang. Chanyeol juga yang selalu mengisi hari hari sepi Baekhyun dengan candaan dan tawaan

Namun di sela-sela kebersamaan mereka tersebut, Chanyeol tidak menyadari perasaan Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya. Perasaan yang lebih dari seorang sahabat.

Pada hari itu, Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun ke perpustakaan sekolah sepulang sekolah untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan ibu guru Jung kepada Baekhyun. "Yeol, kurasa tugas ini memerlukan waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat, apakah tidak apa-apa jika kau menungguku sampai jam 4 sore?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sedang berjalan berdampingan hendak memasuki perpustakaan. "Tak apa, aku juga sedang tidak ada acara sore ini" ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum. "Ah, kau sungguh baik!" Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol riang dan berjalan memasuki perpustakaan. Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju ke pojok perpustakaan, tempat favoritnya disitu karena tempat itu terpencil dan jauh dari bangku yang lain. Namun langkahnya terhenti, ia melihat seorang perempuan duduk di tempat favoritnya sendirian. Baekhyun sangat tidak suka jika tempat favoritnya itu diduduki oleh orang lain kecuali dirinya maka Baekhyun mendekati perempuan itu dan mengusirnya dengan kasar.

"Hey,apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat minggir! Ini tempatku" bentak Baekhyun sambil menaruh tumpukan bukunya di meja di depan perempuan tersebut duduk, perempuan itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Baekhyun dengan kesal. "Aku duluan yang menempati tempat ini. Kau tidak ada hak sama sekali untuk mengusirku"

"Aku tidak perduli! Pokoknya cepat minggir, ini tempatku sejak aku pertama kali masuk ke perpustakaan ini" Baekhyun memaksa terus namun perempuan itu tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya memandangi keadaan tersebut langsung meraih bahu Baekhyun.

"Baek,sebaiknya kau mengalah saja.. Lagipula memang dia duluan yang duduk disini"

"Tapi ini kan tempat favoritku Yeol!" Baekhyun tetap tidak mau mengalah, ia bersikeras untuk mendapatkan tempat favoritnya kembali.

"Baek,pelankan suaramu! Tidakkah kau malu? Kau sedang berbicara dengan perempuan saat ini, jaga emosi dan perkataanmu!" Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tegas dan memandang matanya dalam-dalam. Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya dan mendengus kesal. "Oke fine jika itu maumu aku akan mencari tempat lain" Baekhyun membawa semua buku-bukunya dan pergi dari tempat itu, ia memilih tempat dekat pintu masuk perpustakaan.

"Kau tegas sekali dalam menghadapi temanmu yang keras kepala itu" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya untuk menyusul Baekhyun dan menoleh. "Ya, terkadang ia memang seperti itu. Apalagi saat barang atau tempat favoritnya diambil orang lain ia akan marah besar. Mohon dimaklumi ya?" ujar Chanyeol sambil meringis.

"Aku Park Eun Hye, siapa namamu?" Tiba tiba perempuan itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tidak menyangka akan diajak berkenalan hanya terdiam namun tak lama ia bersuara juga "Aku Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol menjabat tangan Eun Hye dan menggoyangkannya pelan. "Senang bertemu denganmu! Kau tampak menarik dan menyenangkan sekali, kuharap kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik" Eun Hye tersenyum dengan manis lalu ia duduk kembali di kursinya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan, ia merasa sedikit gugup dan kikuk. "Umm.. Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai ketemu nanti" Chanyeol melambai kecil pada Eun Hye dan berjalan pergi ke tempat Baekhyun duduk. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa lama sekali?" Protes Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak apa, aku baru saja menemukan bahwa nama perempuan tadi adalah Park Eun Hye. Ia cukup manis" kata Chanyeol. "Oh jadi kau berkenalan dengannya? Ia samasekali tidak manis Yeol, ia merebut apa yang sudah aku miliki!" ucap Baekhyun sambil cemberut. "Jika kau mengenalnya lebih dalam sebenarnya ia adalah anak yang sungguh manis Baek, kau hanya tidak tahu karena kau keras kepala" baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar kata 'keras kepala' terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol untuknya. Selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata yang dianggap kasar bagi Baekhyun tersebut untuknya. Baekhyun tidak ingin menjawab perkataan Chanyeol lagi, ia melanjutkan tugasnya. "Baek, aku ingin meminta nomor teleponnya. Aku sangat ingin mengenalinya lebih dalam" Chanyeol yang tidak tahan dengan kesunyian langsung membuka mulutnya. "Minta saja, mudah kan bagi seorang yang tampan seperti Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan deretan angka dari seorang perempuan?" baekhyun masih terus menunduk dan mengerjakan tugasnya untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang kusut. "Hahaha, oke aku akan mencobanya besok" Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi.

Baekhyun merasakan pertanda buruk dengan tingkah laku Chanyeol. Ia merasa bahwa Chanyeol sedang jatuh cinta dan itu membuatnya sakit sekali.

Sejak Chanyeol berkenalan dengan Eun Hye dan meminta nomor teleponnya, tingkah Chanyeol dari hari ke hari menjadi berubah. Ia sekarang lebih sering keluar bersama Eun Hye dan saat ia sedang bersama Baekhyun ia menceritakan apa yang telah ia alami bersama Eun Hye dan betapa asiknya kegiatan yang mereka lakukan setiap akhir pekan.

Baekhyun merasa tersisih. Apalagi pada saat Chanyeol menginap di apartemen Baekhyun, ia menghabiskan malamnya dengan asyik bercengkerama lewat telepon dengan Eun Hye. Mereka sekarang jadi jarang menonton film favorit mereka di tv setiap malam.

Baekhyun merasa kesepian lagi. Ia membeli lebih banyak novel di toko buku sendirian dan menghabiskannya dalam waktu yang lebih singkat dibanding saat ia masih sering hang out dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sudah tidak dapat menahan perasaannya sendirian itu pun akhirnya membeli sebuah buku, buku harian.

Setiap malam ia menumpahkan perasaannya di buku harian tersebut di dalam kamar mandi diatas pinggiran jendela dan meluruskan kaki mungilnya di wastafel dibawah jendela. Terkadang ia pun menangis, ia benar benar merindukan Chanyeol yang dulu.

Baekhyun menaruh tasnya diatas meja lalu duduk bersandar di kursi sekolah. Ia membuka novel yang baru ia beli kemarin dan melanjutkan membaca, tak lama Chanyeol datang dengan tiba-tiba dan berisik sekali. "Baeeekkkhhhyuuuunnn" ia melompat-lompat girang di sebelah Baekhyun. "Ada apa Yeol? Kelihatannya senang sekali?" Baekhyun melihatnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Aku… Aku… oh bagaimana cara mengatakannya" tubuh Chanyeol terlihat sedikit bergemetar saking senangnya. "Mengapa? Ayo bilang padakuuu" Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebetulnya.

"Aku dan Eun Hye sudah jadian!" Chanyeol menyerukan kalimat tersebut dengan riang. Seketika novel yang Baekhyun pegang jatuh ke lantai, ia terpaku mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol barusan. Rasanya air mata nya ingin menetes, dadanya sakit sekali. Sesak.

Chanyeol yang terlalu senang tidak memperhatikan betapa kacaunya wajah Baekhyun yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air mata.

"Chukkae.." setelah beberapa detik membungkam akhirnya Baekhyun bisa mengeluarkan satu kalimat yang menyakitkan itu. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil novelnya yang terjatuh dan memasukkan nya kedalam tas. "Terimakasih Baekhyun! Kuharap kau juga akan secepatnya mendapatkan pacar" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun lalu duduk di sebelahnya dan mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran.

Malam itu Baekhyun duduk di tepian jendela di dalam kamar mandi seperti biasanya dan menulis buku hariannya. Perlahan tetesan air matanya berjatuhan dan membasahi kertas putih yang tadinya kering.

"_Mengapa aku bisa menjadi begini bodoh? Padahal sudah jelas jelas aku tahu bahwa Chanyeol masih normal. Ia masih menyukai wanita, mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengannya? _

_Perasaan yang selama ini aku simpan untuknya tentu tidak akan terbalas, apa yang harus kuperbuat?"_

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat keatas keluar jendela. Langit berwarna biru gelap, bulan menyinari bumi dengan cahayanya yang terang. Malam ini tidak ada satupun bintang yang berkeliaran, langit terlihat sepi.

"_Menyukai sahabat sendiri itu tentunya salah, apalagi sahabatmu itu juga laki-laki.. Astaga,kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat ini benar benar fatal" _

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mendekap buku hariannya. Air matanya masih mengalir.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Baekhyun? Kau didalam kah?" Terdengar suara yang khas sekali dari luar kamar mandi. "Umm.. yeah, aku disini. Ada apa Yeol? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Ya, aku ingin menggunakan kamar mandi. Sudah beres belum urusanmu?" Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengusap air mata nya dan mencuci muka di wastafel lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Silahkan dipakai" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai kedalam kamar lalu duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Ia melirik ke arah ponsel Chanyeol, dengan rasa penasaran Baekhyun meraih ponsel nya lalu meng-unlocknya dan melihat wallpaper nya. Foto Chanyeol dengan Eun Hye di sebuah tempat. Baekhyun lagi-lagi merasakan sakit di dadanya, ia mengira bahwa wallpaper ponsel Chanyeol adalah fotonya dengan dirinya namun ternyata salah. Chanyeol telah menggantinya, Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa lagi di mata Chanyeol. Atau bahkan mungkin Chanyeol sudah tidak menganggap Baekhyun sebagai sahabatnya lagi. Lihat saja hubungan mereka sekarang mulai renggang, mereka hanya terlihat seperti teman biasa yang kebetulan tinggal di bawah satu atap.

KREK..

Pintu kamar terbuka, Baekhyun cepat cepat mengembalikan ponsel Chanyeol dalam posisi semula. "Baek?" Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya dan memandang wajah Baekhyun. "Ne, ada apa Yeol?"

"Aku menemukan restoran masakan jepang yang baru buka dekat apartemenmu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesana besok? Mengetahui hubungan persahabatan kita yang sudah bisa dibilang… renggang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum "Tenang saja, aku akan menraktirmu kok! Kau boleh makan sepuasnya hingga perut mungilmu ini kenyang" Lanjutnya sambil menepuk perut Baekhyun

"Hahaha, benarkah? Oke, kita kesana besok! …. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Eun Hye? Biasanya kan setiap akhir pekan kalian selalu pergi berjalan-jalan bareng?"

"Umm, untuk itu kuharap ia mau mengerti. Lagipula kita kan udah jarang keluar bareng sekarang Baek?"

"Benar sih…"

"Yasudah,kita pergi besok siang. Sekarang ayo kita tidur" Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan menghempaskan diri mereka di kasur. "Selamat malam Baek"

"Selamat malam juga Yeol" Baekhyun mematikan lampu dan mereka terlelap, melayang kea lam mimpi.

"Bagaimana Baek? Enak kan makanannya?" chanyeol tersenyum senang sambil melihat Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas karena kekenyangan

"Ahh.. Iya, enak banget. Perut ku sudah penuh Yeol, aku tidak dapat bergerak" Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan memejamkan mata sambil memegangi perutnya yang membuncit

"Hahaha, baiklah kalau begitu.. Bisa kita bicara sekarang?"

"Bicara? Bicara apa Yeol?" Baekhyun membuka matanya

Chanyeol mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya lalu mengacungkan sebuah buku "Mengenali buku ini?" Seketika mata Baekhyun terbelalak "Itu buku harianku y-yeol… dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Aku menemukannya di dalam kamar mandi, rupanya kau di dalam situ berjam-jam hanya untuk menulis sebuah buku harian huh?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, mulutnya membungkam. Rahasianya terbongkar, mengapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh? ia merasa sangat malu. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini, seharusnya rahasia ini harus ia pendam dalam-dalam. Tidak ada orang yang boleh tahu. Namun kenyataan berkata lain.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang "Baek.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku bicarakan lagi, semuanya sudah jelas. Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku dari dulu bahwa sebenarnya kau.. berbeda?"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk "Maafkan aku Yeol.. aku.. tidak ingin kau mengetahui hal ini, aku takut persahabatan kita akan hancur.." Perlahan air mata jatuh di pipinya. Ia menangis.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. "Baek.. tak apa, kau lebih baik jujur dan mengutarakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku tak akan menjauh darimu, aku akan tetap disini. Untung saja buku mu itu tidak sengaja kau tinggalkan di dalam kamar mandi, kalau tidak aku tidak akan mengetahui apa yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dariku dan mungkin aku masih ada hubungan dengan Eun Hye sampai sekarang…"

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol pelan. "Apa? K-kalian.. putus?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan "ne, tadi pagi aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita Baek, aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih dan menderita seperti ini"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak Yeol, kau salah. Aku mencintaimu, bukan berarti aku ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya Yeol. Cepat kembalilah pada Eun Hye, aku tahu kau masih mencintainya dan aku tahu kau adalah seorang pria yang normal. Soal diriku… Itu urusan belakang. Acuhkan saja perasaanku, anggap bahwa kau tidak pernah membaca buku tersebut dan anggap saja bahwa kita adalah pasangan sahabat yang normal"

Chanyeol diam, ia berpikir. Ia memang masih mencintai Eun Hye dan jelas sekali bahwa ia masih normal. Ia tidak mempunyai ketertarikan samasekali pada sesama jenis namun apa jadinya Baekhyun nanti? Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya "Yeol, kau tahu? Kita tentu tidak akan selamanya bersama. Dan aku, tentu aku masih mempunyai pikiran yang jernih. Mungkin di masa depan aku bisa berubah menjadi normal kembali, mungkin… Jika aku jauh darimu untuk beberapa saat"

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam "Apa maksudmu kita harus berpisah… ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Benar, mungkin aku akan pindah ke Tokyo sementara dan melanjutkan kuliah disana dengan menggunakan uang tabunganku… Aku sebenarnya juga tidak ingin menjaga perasaan ku yang salah ini terlalu lama, aku ingin berubah"

"apakah kau yakin? Kurasa dengan pindahnya kau kesana kita tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama"

"Justru itu yang aku inginkan Yeol! Aku janji aku akan kembali lagi ke Seoul dan menemuimu di masa depan setelah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak"

Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun, ia rasa Baekhyun benar-benar serius dengan pilihannya ini. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak namun tak berapa lama ia mengangguk setuju. Ia rasa baekhyun benar.

Baekhyun menggeret kopernya di lantai putih mengilap bandara. Ia sekali lagi menoleh ke belakang, melambaikan tangannya kepada Chanyeol dan Eun Hye. Ia akan terbang ke Tokyo hari ini juga, Chanyeol dan Eun hye membalas lambaiannya dengan tersenyum. "Hati hati dijalan Baek! Aku akan merindukanmu! Cepat kembali!" Teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengacungkan jempol nya dan tersenyum mantap.

Pasti, pasti aku akan kembali Yeol.

-FIN-


End file.
